Like Ripples in a Pond
by Queen Cow and Steak
Summary: Sakura’s inner thoughts about Naruto as she watches him interact with many different people. Perhaps he wasn’t as annoying as she thought.


**Title:** Like Ripples in a Pond  
**Rated:** K+  
**Genre:** General  
**Summary:** Sakura's inner thoughts about Naruto as she watches him interact with many different people. Perhaps he wasn't as annoying as she thought.  
**Characters:** Team 7, Gaara  
**Dedicated To:** The Readers  
**Disclaimer:** I own the plot but nothing more.

_Queen Cow: Well…yeah…I haven't written anything in awhile and…I'm a bit rusty so please cut me some slack. Now…before you start reading…I just want you to know that I'm not exactly a fan of NaruSaku but you can take this however you like. It can be romance or just a random pondering from Sakura. Now…enjoy!_

_Side Note:__ This is a drabble written in Sakura's P.O.V._

* * *

Sometimes I just want to take Naruto by the shoulders and shake him until he finally understands that the world is not all rainbows and happiness.

Sometimes I want to grab Naruto and hug him because I can see the sorrow and pain in his eyes and I understand that he is lonely.

Most of the time I just punch Naruto when he insults Sasuke-kun or when he's being stupid, but I think he understands that it's a sign of affection. _(Although it's a rather violent sign of affection.)_

A lot of the time I just watch him as he grows because I admire his determination. Even though I'll never admit this, I think Naruto has a way with words. _(Considering the fact that he talked to Gaara and made him a lot less violent.)_

He's like a huge ripple in a pond. _(As cliché as that sounds.)_

When a rock skips on a lake, it leaves ripples and when I think of Naruto I think that he is a rock skipping on a lake.

He would leave ripples, as if he was trying to reach out to someone, but they would just ripple and fade away. However, when Naruto was put on Team 7 with Sasuke-kun and me, his rock stopped skipping and it just landed in one spot of the lake.

When his rock stopped skipping, it met three other rocks: Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, and me. These three rocks landed around Naruto and they rippled and connected with Naruto's ripples.

Naruto's rock would create a huge ripple and the little waves would reach into the center of our ripples. Naruto had a way of impacting people and it would shake them to their cores. He was like a ripple that rippled into other ripples! He would ripple right to the core of…a ripple!

I'm not sure if this rippling thing really makes sense but…what I'm trying to say is…Naruto holds a special place in Kakashi-sensei's heart, in Sasuke-kun's heart, and…in my heart. His ripples reached out and into our hearts and he just continued ripple there.

Sometimes I just want to take Naruto by the shoulders and tell him that he is _special_.

Sometimes I want to grab Naruto and hug him so he knows that he's not alone anymore.

Most of the time I just punch Naruto because it's a physical hit that lets him know that someone is there and that he's not alone.

A lot of the time I just watch him as he grows because Naruto knows how to strike a person's core.

* * *

_Queen Cow: So…I came up with this idea when I watched theNaruto Shippuuden episode 15. I'm not sure if it makes sense. I was just trying to say that when there a ripples in a pond, that are cause by rocks, the ripples reach out to the center where the rock had landed and where the circle of ripples had started. Does that make sense? Well…R&R please!! Oh! And please let me know of any mistakes (aside the fact that this probably does not make any sense)._

_Side Note:__ To any Bittersweet readers…I'm sorry I haven't updated. It'll be there sometimes when I stop procrastinating. Also, for sneak peaks on my works, go to my livejournal (which is my homepage) and you can see them! (Ehh…the only problem you'll have is that you have to friend me to see my writings because I lock the entries that have my work cause I don't want anyone snooping and then stealing!)_


End file.
